torture chamber ( project beautiful)
by Love Bullet 801
Summary: This is for project beautiful I couldn't take it any more everything was getting darker, but the last thing I heard was "Jack it's your turn" I opened my eyes one more time and saw Jack with his fists clenched glaring at Ryan, then the worst pain came to my leg before I completely blacked out. (little bit of kick)


**Hey guys this is for 'Project Beautiful' it is an wonderful thing that xx-onwednesdayswewearpink-xx came up with, it is when we write stories about people that are suffering with bullying. And it's finally time to take a stand. Also for those who go to writing to let out for feelings and want to be away from the world if you are getting bullied. THANK YOU XX-ONWEDNESDAYSWEWEARPINK-XX! **

**DECLAIMER I don't own anything**

**Kims POV**

"Loser!"

"slut!"

"Bitch!"

These are the names that I get called in the halls of Seaford High. I don't know why they hate me. Is it because I don't stand up for myself? Or because I'm not beautiful like the rest of the girls that are at my school? Is it because I'm quiet? I don't even know why. I don't have any friends, for the new kids on the first day it would be a friendly smile then the next day they will throw food at me like the others.

I walked to my locker when I saw them, The popular people . Both boys and girls bully me except with the girls they would hurt me mentally and with the boys, physically and mentally. Why can't I just disappear?

"Hey bitch!" Ryan said, his the leader of the guy popular's, him and his friends hurt me the most. But everybody loves them for what they do to me; the kids here enjoy seeing others in pain, that's where I come in, in the one in pain.

I ignored Ryan and started speed walking down the halls, trying to avoid eye contact with everyone that was glaring at me.

I walked in to my next class and sat by the window, it's funny how the teachers are so oblivious to what the students are doing, with the spit balls and the crumpled paper with harsh words telling to me to die. It's like the teachers don't care at all and that they are only here for the money.

I kept my head down, thinking of ways this could all stop. Firstly I could kill myself, but then I can't prove them wrong and that I'm stung. I can tell them to stop, but with me running away from them I think they got the message that I don't like what they are doing.

Suddenly I felt a presents sit next to me, I looked up and saw the new kid, Jack. Apparently he doesn't know the popularity status yet, by tomorrow he will be throwing me up against the lockers and beating me.

"Hey, im Jack." He said with a friendly smile, doesn't he notice that nobody sits next to me? I didn't answer him, I just kept my head down and listened to others around me, they were saying 'Why is he sitting next to her?' or 'she might have a disease!'

"Hey I heard there was this loser named Kim, I don't know what she looks like though" Jack said, trying to start a conversation. What a coincidence that he is bitching about me, and doesn't even know my name. It hurt when he said these things, but it's not like I'm not used to it. "Anyway, I heard that she is a real bitch, and that she slept with the whole football club at Swarthmore and that her father abuses her because she is a slut" Jack continued

"Kim?" Ms Macoy called out, checking attendance. I raised my hand slowly. I could see Jack from the corner of my eye shock and ashamed. I put my hand down along with my head, making sure my blond hair was curtaining my face.

"Kim, im so sorry" Jack mumbled, I turned to face him.

"Maybe you should go" I said quietly, it's not that I don't talk, I talk only when necessary, Im not mute or anything, just usually the things I say nobody listens anyway so whats the point.

Jack complied and quickly got out of his seat and walk away from me, "Yo Jack come sit here!" I hear Ryan call to Jack; I know he would be with them.

After the torture chamber AKA school was finished, I quickly got my stuff and ran down the hall outside the doors is Seaford High school, where I see the popular boys smoking except Jack, who knew in less than 24 hours they transformed jack in to a popular, not like I didn't see it coming.

"Hey Kimmy, ready for our daily beating, I mean meeting?" Ryan said all too friendly, the rest of his gang laughed. While Jack looked confused.

Fear, it was the only word that came through my mind, Ryan smirked and slowly walked closer to me, I turned the other way and started sprinting as fast as I can, I could hear there footsteps gaining on me. I ran as fast as I could. My house was just a few blocks away, I can make it.

"COME ON KIMMY, WE JUST WANT TO HAVE SOME FUN!" Ryan yelled as we ran, we made it to my house and I ran inside and quickly locked the door. "YOU GOT LUCKY KIM!" one of Ryan's friends named Samuel said.

**JACKs Pov**

Why? Why did they do this to her? I feel so bad about what I said! I was just trying to start up conversation to see if she knows this Kim . Then when she raised her hand I felt ashamed of myself, I just saw her alone in the class room and something told me that I should get to know her.

When they were going to beat her up, I just wanted to grab her hand and run with her, and when she closed the door on us, I just wanted to come in side and tell her everything was going to be okay, and that I will be there for her.

Its obvious she isn't a slut, if she was one she would be wearing very small amount of clothing, And people are saying she's a bitch? The girl barely talks, she's like an angel in disguise. She was very beautiful

Are they going to make me hurt her? What did Ryan mean about daily beating? She got beaten every day?! Why do I even want to be apart of this group, there was a lot of people wanting me to be there friends, why did I chose the popular group? Oh yeah I know why. I was bullied at my old school too, but I am a second degree black belt so when people would try to throw a fist at me, they would be in trouble. The next time I see Kim, im going to defend her, nobody's deserves what she has been through, and I've only been here a day.

**Kims pov**

Another day in the torture chamber, I walked in to someone who put chewed gum in my hair. I turned around to see the vicious Donna. "Nice hair style, kim" She said nasty before laughing with her friends and walking off.

I was about to grab the gum, but then I heard a voice. "I'll do it" I turned around and saw jack trying to find the piece of gum in my hair, Once he got a hold of it, he pulled it out, Making me scream as for he had just pulled some of my hair out.

"Kim im so sorry!" Jack said in panic. Just as he was going to say something else, I saw Ryan run from around the corner.

"NICE JACK!" Ryan said high fiving Jack, jacks mouth dropped in shock.

"as if you think that's funny, imagine what she feels" Jack defended me, which was a first, nobody ever stood up for me before, including myself.

"Come on Jack, we are just having a little fun" Ryan said trying to put his arms around jacks shoulder.

Jack shrugged him off. "No it's not okay" Jack walked off in the opposite direction.

I started walking passed Ryan, when he grabbed a hold of my arm and said. "We don't need him kim, since you're at school early, lets teach you a lesion" And with that he dragged me out to the front of the school, and called his friends over. All of them were crowding around me.

I saw jack between Andrew and Filmon, his face was in panic. Suddenly I felt a tremendous amount of pain in my stomach, Ryan kicked me. I rolled over so my stomach was facing the floor as Samuel kicked my side, making me rolled over, I let out another groan in pain. Andrew lifted my head up a bit then punched me in the eye, I couldn't take it any more everything was getting darker, but the last thing I heard was "Jack it's your turn" I opened my eyes one more time and saw Jack with his fists clenched glaring at Ryan, then the worst pain came to my leg before I completely blacked out.

**TIME SKIP**

I woke up; I was in my bed, what happened? The only thing I remember was I passed out after the popular boys beating me up, Jack. Jack! I lifted myself off my bed then got suddenly dizzy,

"Careful, easy there you don't want to get a head ache now do we?" Jack said walking in to my room.

"What happened?" I questioned as I sat up slowly.

"It doesn't matter, the only thing matter is that you're safe from those guys" Jack said sweetly.

"Jack please tell me" As my voice started to quiver. Jack sighed

"They told me to hurt you, they told me to finish you off before you blacked out, Ryan got annoyed that I wouldn't do it and twisted your leg and I heard you scream, I couldn't take myself to just stand there and watch, so I hurt them every single one of them, they were all a part of your pain. I'm so sorry Kim" Jack said crawling on my bed and cradled me in his arms.

"What am I going to do now, Jack if people know your friends with me, they will bully you to, I don't want that" I said as I snuggled in to his chest.

"I don't care. As long as they won't hurt you anymore, im going to be here Kim. Im not leaving you, we will get by this together " Jack said

That whole night we stayed like that. In each other's arms. From that moment I knew everything was going to change at school, having Jack by my side, having a friend. Some who is not going to judge me but to help me past the most hardest times in my life, now, I don't think of school as a torture chamber anymore.

**Okay guys im done **** thanks you to all that read, I hope you know that bullying is a serious thing and that we should all stand up to it, I know it isn't my best story and im sorry for that, but its my sisters birthday and I have to write before going out, im so sorry if it was bad **

**Please review nice comments anyway **

**Love bullet 801**


End file.
